Hollow Dyan
Hollow Dyan (虚 (ホロウ) ぢおん, Horō Dyan), more properly called The Hollow within Dyan's conscience (ぢおんの内面 (ないめん) の虚 (ホロウ), Dyan no naimen no Horō) or White Dyan (白ぢおん, Shiro Dyan), is a powerful entity that was created when Dyan Arashi, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul, a commonality among the Visored. Currently, he is merged with Zangetsu Appearance His overall appearance is practically the same as Dyan's; they look identical, only with his color scheme the opposite of Dyan's. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with pure white skin and hair. His eyes consists of black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera. He also has black nails. While Dyan normally wears a loose, black and purple kimono and traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta), Hollow Dyan is seen wearing a jacket with a fur hood, and jeans. He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Dyan's Zanpakutō: In contrast to Dyan's black cleaver with a silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his own Zangetsu is silver with a black edge and black wrapping cloths. Dyan's Zangetsu later dons this color scheme. Personality Hollow Dyan is far more calm than most Inner Hollow's would be, but he possesses all traits that other Inner Hollows have. He is brutal, arrogant, disrespectful, and sadistic. He is prone to fits of maniacal laughter, psychotic grins and frequent, echoing outbursts. When he's merged with Tensa Zangetsu however, much of the Zanpakutō spirit's personality seems to be in effect, making the Inner Hollow much more calm, though he is prone to occasional outbursts similar to Hollow Dyan. History Synopsis Hollow Dyan did not appear in the main arc, appearing in a story that branched off from the main storyline. In Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story!, Tensa Zangetsu summoned Hollow Dyan. Tensa Zangetsu stated he had no intention of holding back from here on out, and Dyan was to face him and his Inner Hollow, one-on-one. The two entities merged, forming a different version of Tensa Zangetsu. He stated that he and the Inner Hollow were originally one being and are Dyan's spiritual energies as a whole. They began to do battle again, Dyan even using the Shōgetsu technique he had so recently seen from Zangetsu. However, Horō Tensa effortlessly broke out of it. The battle went on for four months, Horō Tensa still with the advantage over Dyan. Horō Tensa wondered why Dyan did not surrender. Dyan said he had been at this too long to surrender, and Horō Tensa commended him for his determination, but said it was pointless in this training, and easily overpowered Dyan's Getsuga Tenshō. After a brief clash, Horō Tensa snapped Dyan's blade completely in half, and berated him for his lack of focus. As they continue to fight Dyan seems to realize something and discards his broken sword allowing Horō Tensa to run him through with his blade. Horō Tensa then congratulates Dyan on finally noticing that only by accepting his blade was the only way to acquire the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, but Dyan stated he merely dropped his blade. Horō Tensa was surprised at Dyan's stupidity, and Dyan commented on the lack of pain the blade had caused him. Horō Tensa told him that if he ever used the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, he would surely lose all his Shinigami powers, and hoped this would not be their last meeting. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Like Dyan, his main style of fighting is relying on his sword. Hollow Dyan fights in a style akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being. He has a signature killing technique, where he forces his opponent's blade out of their hands with his own, and then stabs them straight through the heart. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Hollow Dyan prefers his Zanpakutō to battle with, he is highly capable of battling unarmed, due to possessing the Dyan's skills multiplied in power. Vast Spiritual Power: Hollow Dyan has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Dyan's. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Dyan has great physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Dyan some distance. The Hollow is able to easily overpower Dyan in with brute force. Enhanced Durability: The Hollow is also very durable, able to catch Dyan's Bankai Getsuga Tenshō in his unarmed hand and crush it, without any damage being done to himself at all. Zanpakutō Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon): Since Dyan developed Hollow Dyan, Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Dyan's power and share the same spiritual body in Dyan's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Zangetsu takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Dyan. *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver rather than a formal "katana". It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Hollow Dyan holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Dyan is, 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Hollow Dyan's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. Zangetsu's wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. :Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu is largely used for melee combat but possesses one known special ability. *'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝 Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade. Magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a light green crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large scale damage. Hollow Dyan appears to be talented in the use of the Getsuga Tenshō, deriving several other attacks from it. His attack is black and green when used in Shikai. Using limited reishi, he can fire a Getsuga Tenshō in short bursts or bolts, which move like lightning and make a noise like thunder. It's weaker than a full powered Getsuga Tenshō, but faster. *'Shōgetsu' (障害月影, Impediment Moon) Gained at the same time Dyan gained it, when Shōgetsu is used, energy envelops the blade and the Hollow Dyan swings it forward, unleashing a blast of energy that circles around the target when it hits, creating a round spiraling cage of black energy with a green outline that traps the opponent. While easy to shatter from the outside, it is difficult to escape from the inside. *'Bankai':Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月 Heaven Chain Slaying Moon): It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, the Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Hollow Dyan's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakusho) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. After his Jinzen Training, Hollow Dyan's Bankai has changed slightly. While he still maintains the daitō with the white blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position and while still in the shape of the manji its now abstract stick-like in appearance. Dyan now wears a white glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used heavily for melee combat but possess a certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manner, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. :*'Getsurame' (黒月影雨 Black Moon Rain): Usable only in Bankai, Hollow Dyan slashes his blade up at the sky, releasing a large blast of white needle-like rods of energy into the sky. Swinging his blade down, the rods rain down on the opponent, piercing them in various places. Dyan can create a maximum of 100 of these, and has limited control over them. The less he creates, the easier they are to control. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai. In Bankai, his spiritual energy is white with a red outline. Like Dyan's, after Jinzen training, both Shinigami and Humans have become unable to feel his reiatsu unless he voluntarily lowers his level and allows them to interfere. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Hollow Dyan takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Flash Step prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confuse his opponent. *'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō' (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): By using this technique, Hollow Dyan becomes the Getsuga (月牙, Moon Fang) itself. It is referred to as the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō because originally if Dyan used it, he would lose all of his Shinigami powers. This technique has no such drawback for Hollow Dyan, for he's only used it in Dyan's Inner World, where the events are not "real" per-se. For the duration of the ability, Hollow Dyan’s white hair becomes waist-length. White bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered white cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Dyan’s body constantly emits white reiatsu with a red outline, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Dyan to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates and is unusable for a long period of time. ::Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Hollow Dyan seemingly generates a blade of white energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of white spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and brightens the sky, damaging anything caught within the light. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Inner Hollow